Mondays
by MakeYourLifeExtraordinary.93
Summary: Katherine Korton is a normal fourteen-year-old living a normal life. Until one day the gift her grandmother gives her changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Brrrp Brrrp!!

My alarm clock sounded for 7:30am. I rolled over and tried to find the off switch without opening my eyes, because I knew the first thing I would lay my eyes on is the calender by my bed and the day today, Monday. I didn't want that fact to be correct. I knew as soon as the ringing stopped that I had found the off switch or the snooze switch.

_Why did the alarm clock have to go off now when I was having an amazing dream about that guy at school, Johnny Roberts? With the smooth, golden hair and the deep, brown eyes....._

"Wake up now! Katherine Lousie Korten, and don't make me say it again!" Mother yelled.

_Wait, hang on, if my alarm clock just went off then why would mum be yelling at me to get up?_

"I'm up, I'm up," I replied, still laying in my bed.

I looked at the calender beside me to have me fears amended. It was most definitely Monday, the worst day ever. I turned to look at the clock on my bedside table, it was 8:30am.

_Wait, 8:30am! Didn't my alarm go of at 7:30am?_

_Oh no!_, I thought, _I must have gone back to sleep again, thinking about Johnny Roberts, after the alarm went off_. That's why mum was yelling at me to get up and if I didn't hurry up I was going to be late for the bus that arrived at 9:00!

"Grr, I hate Mondays," I muttered as I rolled over.

I got up out of my nice, warm bed and stretched as I walked over to the window. I looked out at all of the houses down our street then up into the morning sky. The sky was a bright blue; it looked like it was going to be a nice day. As I turned away from the window I walked towards my dressing table, as I did every morning. I started looking for a very special piece of jewellery, my grandmother's ring, which I always wore. The ring had a golden exterior, which had to be 5 carat gold, with a small ruby in the middle. My grandmother died last year and that ring was the only thing I had to remember her and the memories. I remember the day I got the ring very clearly. My Grandmother told me the ring was passed down from woman to woman in the family, it has happened for centuries. Seeing that I was the next woman in the family on my father's side, my grandmother thought it was time to pass it over to me. She told me there were special powers hidden inside the ring that were centuries old. But I didn't believe her, my grandmother was beyond mad when she gave me the ring anyway. Eventually I found it on my bedside table, by the clock. I would have to be careful with this ring, the last thing I want to do is lose it.

I walked over to my wardrobe to grab my blue school dress, tights and black shoes; I'm positive that my school had the plainest uniform anyone has ever seen. Once I was dressed, I put my long, blonde hair up in an elastic and ribbon; all the women on my dad's side of the family had blonde hair, and I proceeded towards the door. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, past my parents' room, and came to a stop out the front of my brother, Tyson's, room. He was listening to loud music again- 50 Cent or something like that; you could hear the 'thump, thump, thump' of the music all through the house! Tyson was going through a difficult stage (that's what mum always said anyway), but I knew he was just plain weird. I continued down the hall and walked inside of the bathroom. I looked around the room, it looked same as it always did- a mess. The upstairs bathroom was for the kids because my parents had an un-suite. Tyson never wanted to clean the bathroom, which meant I had to always do his share of the work too. I usually kept up with the cleaning in the house, but I've been putting it off for the last few weeks; the bathroom was proof of that.

I looked up into the mirror at the pale face with blue eyes that was staring back at me. The Korten family was known for their pale white skin, and I was no exception. But the blonde hair made me look so much paler and fragile. Everyone who knew my family always said "Katherine, Darling, You look so much like your grandmother!"

I hated people who said that to me, I took it as an insult. How would you feel if someone said you looked like your wrinkly, old grandmother!

As soon as I had brushed my teeth, I headed down stairs towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs got stronger the further I got down the stairs. Yum, I loved bacon and eggs! Mum knew I hated Mondays' so she always cooked my favourite breakfast for me to cheer me up. I don't know what it is about Monday's but they are just horrible.

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad!" I said, as I sat down by the bench waiting for my delicious breakfast.

"Morning Darling, would you like some bacon and eggs?" Mum yelled, over the top of the noisy traffic outside.

_Well of course I want bacon and eggs_, I thought, _why else would I be sitting in the kitchen for_?

"Yes please!" I replied eagerly.

Mum sat down a huge plate of bacon and eggs in front of me just as Tyson walked through the door.

"Morning Tyson, do you want any bacon and eggs?" Mum asked.

There was no reply; Tyson had been like this a lot lately. He had also been dressing weird too. He had been wearing huge jumpers with hoods over his school uniform and wearing lots of weird jewellery with money symbols all over them. This is what he called the gangster look.

"Yo' Tyson, You want any sizzlin' bacon and eggs?" Mum asked again.

Talking like this was the only way to get Tyson's attention.

"Fo' shizzel', Mum," he replied.

_I'm seriously not related to him_, I thought. Maybe they mixed up babies at the hospital and I was meant to have a caring brother who did actually act normal every now and again.

As I was eating my bacon and eggs, I looked over to dad who was reading the newspaper. He smiled up at me then looked down at his watch on his wrist. Dad was a real estate agent, and a good one at that. He has helped sell so many houses I can't keep count. He made a fair bit of money each year but for some strange reason we never seemed to have enough money at all. Even mum working at the local kindergarten didn't seem to give us much money. I wonder where all the money goes, I thought, Tyson probably steals it. Dad, who had suddenly jumped up, interrupted my thoughts.

"Kids, you better hurry up if you don't wanna miss the bus," he said quickly.

I looked on the wall opposite me to take a peek at the clock. Wow, it was 9:00. Oh no, I was going to miss the bus for sure. Usually I can hear the bus rock up at the front of my house but I was so deep in thought this morning, I didn't hear anything. I grabbed my lunch and my school bag and shot out the door like a missile, without saying goodbye to my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus was already leaving my house and it didn't look like it was going to stop and wait for me either. I started running along the path as if I was trying to catch up with it, but I didn't have a chance. After running for a few more metres I stopped and turned around to see if Tyson was trying to chase after the bus as well. But he was nowhere in sight! He was a much faster runner than I was, so if he was chasing after the bus he probably would have over-taken me. It occurred to me that he would most probably be skipping school.

It's not the first time he has done it; the last time he got in loads of trouble for doing it though. Tyson and his mates decided to go down to the local tip and smoke instead of going to school; one of the many gangster things he is involved with now. Usually you can get away with doing anything at the tip without getting caught because the owner is really stupid but that day the owner just happened to be checking the tip and he caught them. The tip owner rang the school and the school rang mum and dad. Tyson was grounded for half a month for skipping school and then even longer because he had been smoking. I always use to tease him because I got to go out with my mates on those Saturday nights and he had to stay home.

When I came out of my bubble of thought, I decided the only way I will make it to school now is if I ask my Auntie to take me, because Mum and Dad would have already left for work. Auntie Tayla lived just around the corner, which was very convenient. She was the type of Auntie who gave us lollies and money when our parents weren't looking. She was also really handy for when you wanted to go out to parties. When I wanted to go to a huge party one of my friends was having, my parents wouldn't let me go because they thought alcohol would be there. So I pretended to stay at Auntie Tayla's and she covered up for me too. The party was really good until a heap of weird guys rocked up drunk. Most people started leaving after they arrived.

I turned around the corner and walked up the path to the front step of Auntie Tayla's house. I didn't even have to ring the doorbell; she was already standing at the door.

"Oh Katherine, What have you done now? Why aren't you at school, kid?" Auntie Tayla asked casually.

"I haven't done anything as a matter of fact; I missed the bus so that's why I'm not at school!" I explained.

"..And you want me to drop you off at school, right?" Auntie Tayla replied.

She had answered my question before I even had a chance to ask it.

"You're good," I told her.

She laughed, "I know".

"So, what made you miss the bus, kid? That sounds like something only Tyson would do. Where is Tyson anyway?"

"Wow, slow down, one question at a time!" I said, "I woke up late this morning because… my alarm didn't go off".

That was a bit of a lie but I didn't want to explain to her that I had been having a really good dream about Johnny Roberts. That would be a bit embarrassing.

"Yeah right, come on kid get in the car," she said.

She didn't ask about Tyson again after that, but I'm glad because I didn't want to answer that question anyway.

We walked around to her garage and I watched her open the door. My Auntie always had nice cars and this one was no exception. It was red and it sounded like it had a V8 engine in it when she started it up. I was never good with cars; my brother and dad always use to talk about cars but that was when Tyson wasn't strange. I hopped into the passenger seat and Aunt Tayla put the car into reverse until we were on the road, then we took off. I didn't usually like being in a car with Auntie Tayla because she drove so fast, but today I needed her speedy expertise. As we were driving Auntie Tayla started asking more questions. Once you get her started, she never stops talking.

"So kid, hows your parents? She asked.

"Um… good… I suppose," I stuttered.

"We have about 3 minutes to get to your school O.K?" she said

I didn't reply.

The awkward silence followed that until we got to school. We had gotten there just in time; I heard the bell go as soon as I opened the car door.

"Well have a good day at school kid, and don't worry I won't tell your parents you missed the bus," Auntie Tayla said.

"Ok thanks Auntie Tayla, Bye!" I yelled over the kids' voices.

I ran toward the door to my classroom, Mr Hayes would yell at me if I got there late. I got in the classroom just in time before Mr Hayes started calling out the role. I sat next to my best friend Danielle Jordan, the one that held that party.

"Hey, Katherine! How was your weekend?" Danielle whispered.

Danielle was one of my coolest mates; her parents gave her everything she wanted. She had beautiful dark skin and hair and she always wore the latest fashions. She would try to add subtle things to her school uniform to spice it up, like belts around her waist and pink shoelaces on her black shoes. But it was never subtle enough; she always got caught. Today she was wearing a large, sparkling flower in her hair and a fair bit of make-up.

"Boring. As usual," I whispered back.

"Kath, Johnny is looking good today huh?" she replied in a smug voice.

I punched her on the arm before I turned around to look at Johnny. Of course he was looking good; he was the only one who could look good in the bad school uniform. I turned around and looked down at my books. Why was I even wasting my time liking someone like Johnny Roberts? He would never go for someone like me. As I looked up I realised everyone was staring at me.

"Katherine, I have been calling your name for ages, have you finished day dreaming now? Mr Hayes asked.

I went bright red, Mr Hayes had been calling out my name on the role and I had been too busy thinking about Johnny Roberts- again. _What is wrong with me today? Oh, better answer Mr Hayes question before he starts thinking I'm weird… but I bet he already does think that, along with Johnny._

"Um… yes sir" I stuttered.

"Thank you. Now make sure it doesn't happen again, please" he replied.

I nodded. _It must be the curse of the Mondays_, I thought.

It felt like an entire life time before it was lunch. I sat with Danielle and my other mates Jane Spyri and Elle Wallace.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I sat down on the bench next to them.

I opened my lunch box and started sifting through it, looking for something good to eat.

"Kath," Elle replied, "We're thinking about talking to Johnny today, Are you up for it?"

I went bright red just thinking about it! What if I said the wrong thing and embarrassed myself? Elle was always the adventurous type. She has amazing bright, red hair and many freckles across her face. Her hair is so bright it looks like her head is on fire,

"Um… no thanks… you guys go ahead," I said.

"Come on Kath, You gotta talk to him sooner or later," Jane answered.

Jane always went along with what everyone else said. She was the quiet one of the group with black hair. Most people thought she was emo but in fact, she was a total opposite.

"I prefer later," I said calmly.

"No now Katherine Korton! Or I'll drag you over there!" Danielle threatened.

It was pretty scary when Danielle threatens you; I thought it would be best to agree with them before it got too ugly.

"O.K I will," I said.

I stood up and looked around the playground to try and find Johnny. He was sitting with a bunch of his friends in a corner by the school canteen. Our canteen services at Berryson High School were limited. I was only open on Fridays so you could order your lunch.

"Hurry up Katherine, we don't have all day!" yelled Elle.

"Come on Katherine, I'll come with you," said Danielle.

Danielle stood up and grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the corner where Johnny was sitting.

I was resisting the urge to yell out things like "let go of me", so I wouldn't embarrass myself. We stopped by the boys who were talking to Johnny.

"Hi Johnny!" yelled Danielle over top of the chatter.

The group of boys automatically broke up and went in all directions, except for Johnny. Danielle nudged me with her elbow.

"Oh… um… hi… Johnny," I stuttered.

Johnny stood up and walked over to us.

"Hi Danielle, Hi Katherine" he said casually.

OMG, Johnny Roberts knows my name! This is the best day of my life; I will never hate Mondays again!

"So do you guys need anything?" he asked.

"No" Danielle replied "But Katherine wanted to talk to you".

'Ok, cool," he answered.

Oh, I'm going to kill Danielle when I get out of this! Danielle grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Katherine," she whispered "I'm going to leave you to talk to Johnny".

She started walking away back towards our group of friends. I wanted to scream "No come back!" but nothing would come out. I turned back to look at Johnny. All I could look at is those amazing eyes and that beautiful, white smile.

"So Johnny…… Um how was your...weekend? I managed to stutter.

"Ah, yeah, it was good," he replied "Went to see a movie with the guys, what about you?"

Oh Katherine, I thought, say something good for once so he doesn't think you're a complete bore.

"Yeah it was great, I went to a party" I answered, regretting the lie.

"Oh yeah cool," he said "who's party?"

"Um my auntie's" I said, trying not to faint.

OMG, why did I say my Auntie's party! That was so not cool. I tried to salvage what was left of the conversation.

"I mean... my auntie's... friend…"

BAM

Something came towards the back of my head full- pelt. It hit me so hard that it knocked me to the ground. When I got hold of myself enough to open my eyes, I realised a football had hit me in the head… and everyone around me was laughing. I looked up at Johnny's face. I could tell by how he was scrunching it up, that he was trying not to laugh.

"Um are... you O.K?" he asked.

I couldn't answer that question; I take back what I said about liking Mondays, they are horrible. I got up and ran off towards the girls' toilets with everyone laughing at me as I passed.

I ran into a cubicle and locked it. I started crying as I sat down, not because my head hurt, because I was so embarrassed by what happened. The door of the cubicle started to shake as my friends tried to open it.

"Come out Katherine and well talk about it," said Elle.

"I have some chocolate here that will make you feel better," Jane offered.

"I'm so sorry Kath, I shouldn't have left you there, It's my fault!" explained Danielle.

I unlocked the cubicle door and opened it.

"No it's not your fault Danielle," I said "I'm glad you brought me over there, it was about time I talked to him anyway".

I took the chocolate that Jane offered me and I sat down on the cold, tilled floor fiddling with the ring on my index finger.

"Don't worry," said Jane "We will stay with you for the rest of the day".

For the rest of the day, the three girls stayed by side. When it was the end of the day it was time for me to go alone. I was the only one of our group of girls who caught the bus. I said goodbye to Danielle, Jane and Elle and got ready to go through what was going to be the most embarrassing bus trip home.


End file.
